Christmas Cake
by NatsumiShi4
Summary: Rin and Len are almost high school graduates and Rin is trying to convince her brother to confess to his high school crush, Miku before it's too late. This is sort of a sequel to my Christmas story from last year "Mistletoe". Rated T for language, LenKu oneshot.


**A/N: Heyyyy this is a Christmas fan fiction that's a sequel-ish to my story from last year Mistletoe. You don't have to read it to read this story but if you want to read it the story is on my profile. I edited it finally so it makes some sense. Not only was the grammar bad some things just didn't make sense because I rushed to finish it. I hoped to upload this story sooner but my family actually wanted to spend time with me during the holidays. Wild.**

* * *

This was a weird situation for Len. The day was December 23rd. Len was sitting at the dinner table with his older twin Rin decorating Christmas cookies. This itself wasn't strange, they would make Christmas cookies every year with their mom but she was called into work last minute so she wasn't helping them, is that why this was weird? Maybe it felt weird because they made double the amount of Christmas cookies so they could take some to Miku Hatsune's Christmas party the next day. No that wasn't too weird. The thing that made Len feel weird was the tall purple-haired man sitting at their table helping the pair decorate cookies. This man wasn't a family member or friend their age, this man was their history teacher and his sister's new best friend, Gakupo Kamui.

Ever since last Christmas something between this pair just clicked. They would find time to talk after class, one day Rin decided to be bold and slip the man her phone number, much to Len's surprise Kamui-sensei sent her a text a few days later. Rin was ecstatic to make a new friend with a similar sense of humor and it seems they even like the same movies and music. Len was not as thrilled about his sister's new friend. He sent pointed glares at the man at the table, who wasn't very good at decorating cookies. The Santa he was decorating broke off at the leg and the rest of his body fell frosting first straight onto the man's lap.

"Oh jeez Gakupo-san," Rin laughed as she stood up. "Let me go get a washcloth."

"Thank you Rin-chan," Gakupo called out as Rin rushed to the kitchen.

This was defiantly what Len hated the most, out of a school setting the two called each other by their first names. Len didn't like Rin being so close to an adult man. When Rin came back she offered to wipe the frosting off for Kamui-sensei but he declined and began to clean his pants himself. As much as Len was worried and confused by this whole friendship he knew it was just platonic. Kamui-sensei wouldn't take advantage of Rin. Whether that was because he was a gentleman or because Len shot glares at him that said: "touch my sister and you'll look just like the Santa cookie you broke"? Len wasn't too sure.

Honestly when Len looked at Rin interact with Kamui-sensei she didn't seem to be interested in him that way. She had a hard time making friends as it was, she seemed to just cherish her few friends while her own love life was the last thing on her mind.

Must be nice, Len thought with a sigh.

"Are you thinking about Miku?" Rin asked when she heard her brothers sigh.

"No! Why would you think that!?"

"Len you're as red as a tomato," Rin said with a smirk.

"Your brother has a crush on Hatsune-san?" Kamui-sensei asked.

"You really didn't know Gakupo-san? I swear everyone knows except Miku herself," Rin said.

"Really!?" Len gasped, his face probably redder now.

"Oh? you aren't gonna deny your crush this time, Lenny?" Rin said in a teasing voice.

Len just let out another sigh. He did have a huge crush on Miku, he's felt this way since they first locked eyes at their first year opening ceremonies. Len only joined the music club for his sister and Miku for Christ's sake.-

Len had fallen hard and fast for Miku, as amusing as it was for his sister Len felt a bit embarrassed by his attraction. He always sneaks glances at her and looked away if he felt she was going to notice him. When she runs through the halls and her pigtails fly past him he can smell her strawberry shampoo. Len thought these behaviors were creepy, he didn't think anyone would want to date him, especially not someone as beautiful as Miku. But every time Len expresses these thoughts Rin would just scoff. She says so many girls give him loving looks, he's one of the few cute boys in the school, plus he's intelligent girls love brains. Or at least that's what Rin says. He wants to believe her but she might be a biased source as his big sister and best friend.

"Spring is gonna come sooner than you think Len when April rolls we'll be graduating and going off to college. You need to tell Miku how you feel sooner rather than later!" Rin said with a puff of her chest.

"If she accepts your feelings than you can both enjoy your final months of high school together if she says no then you won't have to see her after graduation if you don't want to," Rin argued.

Kamui-sensei shook his head and added his two cents to the conversation. "If Hatsune-san rejects you why avoid her? You wanted to date her because you like her personality right? This should ruin your relationship. However, if you only like her based on her looks then it's not worth it."

Len was initially drawn to her looks, that's how most crushes start. But Len has met many pretty girls with awful or non-existent personalities. But Len didn't see Miku like he saw those other girls. She had an infectious passion for music when she talks about the things she likes she talks really fast and then gets embarrassed about it in the most adorable way. Sometimes when she laughs she snorts and hearing that just makes Len's day. She is also kind, helping friends whenever she can and even donating her time helping organize school events. Len is proud to be her friend, but his heart yearns to be something more to her.

"Maybe something will happen at Miku's party," Rin said with a concerning look as she started to frost cookies again. Len knew his sister was scheming something again but since he knows she keeps a tight lip on her plans Len just had to pray nothing too bad happens at the party the next day.

* * *

On Christmas Eve Rin and Len were the last guests to arrive at the Hatsune household for the party. Despite this, the pair with plates of cookies in their hands were happily welcomed into the living room where everyone began to dig into the food everyone brought. Gumi brought sushi, Neru brought chips, Piko made rice balls, the new first-year member Yukari brought the fan-favorite fried chicken and finally Miku had bought a Christmas cake.

"That cake looks so good!" Rin and Piko said in unison with drool threating to spill from their mouths as the watched Miku open the box.

"Did you make this Hatsune-senpai?" Yukari asked.

"Oh no, I can't bake to save my life," Miku said with a bashful smile.

"Len can bake! And cook too," Rin suddenly blurted out with a smirk. Len blushed and glared at Rin. It sounds like she's bragging, it might make Miku feel bad!

"Maybe you should have cooked us a feast then," Neru said not looking up from her phone.

"Says the girl who brought a cheap bag of chips to the feast," Gumi said smugly before shoving another forkful of cake into her mouth.

"Don't fight!" Miku said with a smile as she began to cut another piece of cake.

"Your planning on going to culinary school, right Len-kun?" Miku asked as she handed the cake slice she cut to him.

"Yeah… and have you heard anything back from that music school Miku-san?" Len asked.

"Not yet, I should get a letter after the new year," Miku said with a sigh. Len felt bad to make her sigh but soon a smile graced her face as she asked if the party would care to watch some Christmas programs. Miku turned on the tv and as the gang chomped down on cookies and cake Len noticed Rin begin to dig in her bag.

"Are y'all ready to play a game?" Rin asked as she pulled out a cup. Miku turned off the TV and everyone turned their attention to Rin as she put 7 popsicle sticks in the cup.

"Tonight we will play The King Game!"

Len had to stop himself from groaning. Rin planned for everyone to play a game with this much humiliation at Miku's party. Was Rin still trying to set them up or did she decided to try to make a fool of him in front of his crush? Len at least knew that in a game like this Rin can't control the situation, it's a game of chance so anyone can be king and whatever ideas she cooks up Len may not even have to do.

Piko was the first kind. He wasn't really sure what to do so after everyone threw some ideas out there Piko told number six to go out onto the apartment balcony and shout "Felix Navidad" to annoy the neighbors. Number six was Rin and she confidently ran outside to do her challenge.

"Too easy," she said as she plopped down next to Gumi.

The next king was Yukari, she wanted number two and number seven to chest bump. Two was Miku and seven was Gumi. The girls did their best to slam into each other. After the chest bump Gumi not so graciously grabbed her breast exclaiming "Ow my tits!"

"Excuse me, a proper lady would say "Alas my breast quake!" Len joked. Everyone began to laugh but Len worried his joke might have been too crude, but he calmed down when he heard Miku's dorky snort.

Rin was the next king, Len saw the wheels in her head turn but much to his surprise Rin exclaimed: "Number three must lay their head king's lap for 3 minutes!"

Piko went as red as the ornaments on the tree but Gumi and Rin began to tease him, "The king's orders are absolute!"

Piko walked over to Rin' eager lap and placed his head down. He then put his hands over his face where they stayed for the next 3 minutes as the game continued.

Neru sent poor Yukari out to the porch for a whole minute in the cold, she stared at us like a lost puppy. Miku as king made Gumi give her a kiss on the cheek. When Len was king Neru struggled to pick him up bridal style, a bit of revenge for poor Yukari.

Finally, the party was ready to wrap up. The King Game should have ended sooner but Gumi kept the game going a bit longer since she still had yet to be king. We agreed once she became king we would finally stop the game and the party would end. After what felt like forever for Len Gumi finally pulled King much to her delight.

"Alright Boyo's and Girlo's! I'm the king and my final decree for this game!" Rin began to beat on the table as a drumroll which made Gumi giggle, finally, she got her mind back on track.

"Number one! Feed number five the last piece of Christmas Cake!"

Len was number one, but who was number five? Rin passed his brother the last piece of cake and a fork. Len was going to ask who got number five but soon he heard Miku clearing her throat. Her face was slightly red and her eyes darted around.

"Really Gumi getting fed like a child? How embarrassing."

Len stopped dead in his tracks, Miku was number five?

"It's cute and romantic~" Gumi said in a sweet voice, Rin held back a mischievous laugh and Len heard Neru scoff next to him. Miku leaned in towards Len and gave him a bashful smile.

"Let's just get this over Len-kun," Miku words snapped Len back into reality and he put the last bite on a fork.

"Oh as co-king can I add one more condition?" Rin asked.

"Co-king isn't a thing Rin," Len snapped back.

"As the King, I make Rin my co-king. Remember the king's orders are absolute!" Gumi said. The chaotic duo smiled at each other and Len just sighed as these girls did everything they could to embarrass him.

"Miku say aaa~ as the cake land in your mouth and Len fly it in like an airplane!" Rin said.

Before Len could project a slightly more embarrassed Miku chimed in. "We're big kids Len-kun, we can handle this."

Len just swallowed his pride as he did his best to quickly but not forcefully airplane the cake into Miku's mouth. As much as he wanted to curse Rin before when he heard the most adorable aaa~ to every bee aaa~ed he wanted to thank her for letting him know what heaven sounded like.

Finally, the party was over. Everyone started to go home but before winter break had even started Rin had promised Miku that she and Len would stay behind to help Miku clean up after the party.

As Len was going around the living room picking up trash Rin scooted over to him and began to whisper to him.

"Gumi got you two to do something cute, but you should tell Miku how you feel tonight, if you don't I know it's gonna eat you alive."

"Rin… I have to find the perfect opportunity," Len whispers.

"Well you two are alone I think that's perfect!" Rin whispers back.

"But you are-"

"Miku I'm gonna use your bathroom!" Rin calls out before she gives Len a wink and practically skips her way to the bathroom. Len sighed and just headed into the kitchen where Miku had just finished washing dishes.

"Hey, Miku mind if I talk to you about something?" Len asks.

"Sure!" Rin says as she leans against the kitchen counter.

"We've known each other for a while and you are a really good friend, I hope you still want to be my friend…"

"Why would I not want to be your friend?" Miku asked, a bit concerned.

"I've had a crush on you for a while, I just wanted to let you know…" Len said darting his eyes to the floor. He expected to be rejected but after he didn't hear anything he looked back up to see a blushing Miku holding her hands up to her mouth. She finally put her hands down and smiled.

"Oh, I thought it was one-sided!" She exclaimed with a bit of a giggle.

"Wait for real? You like me too!?"

"Yeah, I thought it was so obvious! I got you valentines chocolate last year for Christ's sake!" Miku said as she began to snort a bit.

"I thought it was friendship chocolate, you got everyone in the club chocolate," Len said.

"Technically it was but didn't you notice yours was nicer than everyone else's? I really splurged hoping you'd notice," Miku said finally calming down a bit. "God, we are both so oblivious aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we are…" Len put his hand behind his head and let himself laugh with her. "After the new year let's go on a date."

"I'd love that, and in the near year you should drop the "chan" from my name," Miku said with a cutesy smile.

"Only if you drop the "kun" from mine," Len said. They both were left in silence for a moment before they both went back to work. The house was cleaned up quickly and Miku walked them to the door to say goodbye. As Len was putting on his shoes it crossed his mind that maybe Rin was right, he should be bolder.

He stood up and looked Miku in the eye.

"I didn't buy you a gift this year, would you be okay if instead, I gave you a kiss?:

Miku turned really red but smiled. "That sounds like the perfect gift."

Len leaned down a little, he said he would be bolder but he really only had the courage to give Miku a peck on the lips before he quickly said goodbye and forced Rin out the door.

On the twins walk home Rin teased her red-faced brother. He didn't respond to her and instead just put his fingers up to his lips. They tasted like Christmas cake.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm posting this late on Christmas but hey at least it's out at all. 10:50 is earlier than last year where I posted at 11:44? Also to people who came here from the last story Luka and Haku weren't here because they graduated. If you enjoyed please leave me a review, anything you write will be a gift to me UwU**

**I hope you all had a great holiday and have yourselves a happy new year!**


End file.
